Shaking legs and sped up heart rates
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Her legs were shaking, not because she was nervous about Ian, but because she was nervous about love. About how she was diving in it, Head over heels diving into it. Set during for whom the bell tolls. Spoby.


**Set during: For Whom the Bell Tolls. **

**Pairing: Spoby; Spencer/Toby**

**Summary: Her legs were shaking, not because she was nervous about Ian, but because she was nervous about love. About how she was diving in it, Head over heels diving into it. **

Spencer was tapping her pencil on the textbook, willing her entire body not to shake.

'Please don't shake, please don't shake,' She muttered in her head, yet she could feel her legs shaking.

Yet she was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were glancing at his figure, reading _Dharma bums_ in the red chair her mother bought her from Milan.

The shake was visible in her legs. Her boots were bouncing on her legs. She felt unstable to walk, unstable to move an inch.

He licked his thumb, and turned the page, eerily reminding her of her fourth grade math teacher, but he was so much more gorgeous when he did it –Toby, not the math teacher.

"Are you sure_ this _is how you want to spend the afternoon?" An amused look crossed Toby's face, his eyes lighting up.

A smile crept up on Spencer's face, and before she knew she was spilling:

"I like having you here,"

"Because it makes a statement to your family?" Toby's smile dropped slightly, but he regained quickly.

Spencer was still shaking, in her fingers, her toes. She could feel her voice might have even shaken when she spoke. She tried not to think of that as she answered.

"No, because I like having you here," She smiled as if this was a total _'duh!'_ thing to say.

"I like being here," He smiled, and Spencer looked at her book, trying to keep her wall up, Trying to focus on Shakespeare. She was shaking so hard now; he must've seen it. She was violently shaking, or so in her head she thought she was.

"Do you want to talk about tonight?" His eyes never left the page. "About what might happen," He looked up, a strain in his voice. His eyes filled with concern at the thought of Spencer- and the others- alone with Ian. He kept his thumb in the book, keeping its page.

"I think I'm- I think I'm all talked out, you know?" Her pencil furiously scribbled on the page, and he spoke clearly:

"Come here, Come over here,"

"What?" Spencer could feel a smile make its way to her face.

She rolled off the bed as he turned the chair to face the opened window. The view of Rosewoods immaculate, manicured lawns, blue skies, perfect houses, and puffy white clouds was amazing. Especially from Spencer's room, in his eyes, what wasn't amazing from Spencer's room?

He pulled the window opened, praying it would stay that way, he smiled and gave a silent 'yes' as it held up.

He sat and gestured her over and she sat partially- mostly- on his lap.

The wall broke down, and a smile took over her entire face. His smile matched hers.

The moment was beautiful and perfect in every way possibly known to mankind. Her thoughts changed from Ian butchering her, to Toby protecting her.

Toby was twisting her beautiful dark hair. It was a shade more gorgeous than any girl could ever dye her hair. She was sitting in the most beautiful of ways- he even thought the way she sat was beautiful.

He played with non-split ends of her hair, the curls falling back on shoulder as she sat up at the bleat of her phone.

As she walked past him, she layed her hand on top of his, his hand was warm, and hers was cold, making warmth perfect in both hands. An electric current shot through both their hands, he sat back and stared at his own hand.

"It's from Melissa, Ian never showed up for church, she needs a ride," Spencer sighed, not wanting to pick up 'perfect, eldest Melissa,' He closed his book, walking over to her.

"I'll keep Jenna busy, like you asked me to, but I wish I was going with you tonight," He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. It would kill him to have that happen.

"Hey," She reached up to grab his hand, that feeling jolting through the both of them for a split second. "You're helping me by finding out if she's part of this or not," Spencer pulled herself forward.

He nodded, but he looked in pain, like every word was tearing him apart.

'Now's the time to let all the walls come down,' She thought, licking her lips and staring into those hard blue eyes she could somehow soften.

"Look, I've never had safe place to land, but now I feel like I do," His eyes softened even more, like he was letting down his walls at the time she was. Tearing them down like the Berlin wall, separating Communist and non-communist Berlin.

She needs to stop comparing things to History.

"So I want you to stay safe," Spencer smiled broadly, her walls were down completely now.

"If you need anything tonight, I'll be there for you," He breathed out quickly.

"I love- knowing that," She almost fumbled that up. She almost said I love you. She almost _really _spilled everything. Lucky for her, she didn't. She just kept smiling up at them, and leaned up to kiss him.

They molded together perfectly, in perfect synch with each other. They pulled away, knowing they couldn't do this for long, she had to go. She just continued to smile, the sunlight through the window hitting her face perfectly, highlighting her cheekbones and her light brown eyes sparking.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into happy giggles, and a happy dance.

She and Toby walked hand in hand down the hallway and out the door. As she began to start her car, she got a text from Emily.

_I was going to stop by, but as I passed your window I noticed something adorable! Why didn't you tell us XOXO Emily. 3 _

Attached was picture of her in Toby's lap, him reading and his long, pale fingers stroking her hair. She imagined Emily had already sent this to the other two girls. Oh well, this saved her the trouble of telling them now.

**Finished :) That was too much fun to write. Read and Review. Rock and Roll. Blahh (: **


End file.
